


Don't Tell Her

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Series: 30 minute writing [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Force Soulmates, Humanstuck, Implied Johnkat, John IS Gay, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, it's all mixed up, suppressing feelings, unwanted soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: John was excited to see his boyfriend's name appear when he was old enough to get his soul mark, but what he found was more than surprising; and exactly what he didn't want. But, if he doesn't tell her, why worry about it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be cute but

    “Okay, okay. Take a deep breath first. Alright, let’s go.” John takes his deep breath, and a few more after that before he’s ready. He sets aside the Happy Birthday card his dad left out for the moment, heading into the bathroom and switching on the lights. It isn’t on his face, so that’s a good start. Not on his hands, or his arms, or what’s exposed of his shoulders and torso. This is so stressful. Like the world saying ‘Happy 18th, go find your soulmate’ and throwing a basket of lemons at you in the form of a ‘handwritten’ name. It’ll be in his handwriting of course. John pulls off his shirt, shoving on his glasses to examine his skin; using a mirror to see his back. Not there either. John’s sweatpants come off next, revealing a whole lot more nothing. Does he not have one..? The soul writing has to be somewhere. He goes to remove his boxers, finding what he was looking for hidden beneath the waistband of them. Ah, jeez, it’s in fancy cursive with the loops and swirls that John can’t read for his life. He goes back into his bedroom to grab his phone, sending Dave a string of pictures depicting octupi holding apples to wake him up before asking about his reading skills.

  
John: ‘Can you read cursive?’

  
Dave: ‘Jesus Egbert, I don’t have time to jack in the morning when you send me that shit.’

  
Dave: ‘Yeah cant you? I thought you passed the third grade dude.’

  
John: ‘oh shut up and translate. I have more apple hentai if you dont’

  
Dave: ‘fine, lay it on me’  
John snaps a picture, sending it to Dave and watching ‘delivered’ turn into ‘read’. Several minutes pass, drawing a sigh from John’s lips.Well, there’s no harm in.. The writing is neat and pretty, with loops and curves on the ends and beginnings of letters. He can make out the bold arch of an R, and the loops of an L like how Rose signs her name.  
    "Hm, R..” the first letter blends flawlessly into the second, which John identifies as possibly being an O or an E. The next is definitely an X, the line not connected slashed boldly across the first and curled at the bottom. And the last.. He squints, guessing that it’s a Y by the curve of the tail. John is in love with the complex simplicity of the handwriting, tracing it with his finger and half hoping the person on the other end could feel it. They wouldn’t be in the same spot, but still it’s John’s thought process that counts. Now, R, O or E, X, and Y.. His phone buzzes, finally, Dave’s name flashing on the screen.

  
Dave: ‘Dude oh my god’

  
Dave: ‘Welcome to the fucking family’

  
Dave: ‘Thats my sister’

  
Dave: ‘Roxy’  
Roxy..? But. But John is gay. John has known that he’s oh so very gay since he kissed his friend on the playground in fourth grade. And he definitely knew when he got that same friend off at his house when he was over for his fourteenth birthday. John was sure it would be his name. Or at least a guy.

  
John: ‘Dave I’m’

  
Dave: ‘Fuck you are.’

  
Dave: ‘Well I guess i can keep what I got you for your birthday’

  
Dave: ‘Ive already given you an identity crisis.’  
John doesn’t even know what to say. If he has Roxy’s name, then she must have his too. But, she’s older than him, so she already would’ve.. That’s right, she asked him out last summer and John said no since he already had a boyfriend. Speaking of his boyfriend.. Karkat is going to take it hard. But.. Karkat is older than him too, and he has John’s name; messy handwriting scrawled across the inside of his wrist too perfectly and permanently to have been plagiarized.  
    "Roxy…” She doesn’t need to know. John doesn’t have to tell her anything, right? She’ll find someone that she can make happy. Because John already has that someone.

  
Dave: ‘Dude she has yours too, she’ll be so happy you dont even know’

  
John: ‘Don’t tell her.’


End file.
